Finding Serenity
by OCHoopChick
Summary: Alternative Story line- Serena is your average girl, who possesses powers, and now she finds everything she new wasn't what it seems, and she's not your average girl. (Serena and Darien Fic)
1. Default Chapter

Wow long time no write. Anywho heres the beginning of my novel I wrote. I hope you enjoy it. Mwah!!!!Please Review!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the charactors in the story.   
  
The hate in his rich chocolate eyes was unmistakable as I felt my a cold shudder run through my battered body. Laying there I contemplated what to do. Should I run? Should I scream for help? Or should I lay here hoping some sense would come upon him and he would realize what he was doing to me? I felt a whimper escape my parched lips. His violent eyes full of hate stared into mine of mixture of pain, sorrow and love of brown. The very man I fell in love for over a year was now raping my body, heart and soul all in what seemed like eternity  
  
The smell of vodka enthralled my senses and I felt a urge to vomit and spit in his face, but yet I laid there feeling a deep pit of despair fall upon me. I could feel the warm liquid of my tears fall down my flushed cheeks. His mouth fell upon mine in a possessive manner, and his words echoed in my head, repeating itself like a skipping cd.  
  
The ripping sound of my clothes being torn off made me realize he wasn't going to stop his madness. But what could I do? I was panicked now. A pit of anger overtook my body, and I felt a warm glow spread through out my body. A bright light emitted from body and I felt myself stand up suddenly, as if some other force had taken over my body. I chanted foreign words that I couldn't even understand as I said them, but a sensation of serenity surrounded me as I fell to my knees and darkness once more took over the woods, and only one word remained in my mind before I let darkness overtake my weak body.  
  
Serenity..  
  
Please Review. This is a prologue to the story. Be sure to look for more, they'll be poping up faster. and obviously the more reviews I get, the faster my mind works. Ha! that was a corny way for me to try to get you to review. lol  
  
Well anyways,  
  
Love always.   
  
Leann 


	2. Graduation

I'm going to try and get out chapters out daily. *knock on wood* hopefull I wont screw that up. Remember Reviews make me work faster.!!!!HA!!!  
  
*I do not own Sailor Moon*  
  
-Leann  
  
Light poured beneath my eye lids as I opened them to be overwhelmed by a new day. I had felt I hadn't slept a wink as the horrible dream of my past took away my peaceful slumber. So many questions laid in my mind about that faithful day as well as many others.   
  
Somehow I was saved, and the pitiful excuse of my ex was locked away in a mental facility screaming of the agony of the pure light of Serenity, but no one could explained what had happened or how I was saved. Two years had now passed; I was now seventeen almost graduated from high school. I felt deep down as if something was going to happen, something that was going to change everything I ever knew.  
  
I gather what energy I had left and stood shaking the thoughts that were forming. My body ached and I felt like crawling back in bed to hide from the world. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and couldn't believe that I Serena was graduating today. My sky blue orbs, that looked wise beyond my years stared back at my reflection as I pull my hair into my hairstyle, one that I had become accustomed to over the years of my youth. My hair I noticed, once golden like the sun, now had many streaks of silver lining through, each more with every passing day. Ever since that day..  
  
I groaned, rubbing my temples trying to clear my head of the thoughts it had. I tried but the invading thought of something coming, something life altering was still invading my thoughts and senses. My day went pretty fast after that and before I knew it I sat in mist of my classmates waiting patiently for my name to be called to walk across the stage and start a new chapter in my life. However, in the meanwhile I took in my surroundings. However in mere moments, peace was shattered. A pair of fire red eyes caught mine and a bone rattling venomous whisper rang in my ears.  
  
Flames of red shot out all around me, and around me there were screams of my classmates, falling to the ground as the fire consumed their body. I sat there shocked not able to move, fixated on the eyes as if I was in a trance. A terrible force knock myself from my chair, knocking the wind out of myself. Groaning and gasping I looked around me at the suffering of my family and classmates. I suddenly felt their pain as if I was easing theirs and taking it in for myself. Pushing myself up, I stood, staring in the eyes of the enemy. My body gave off a powerful wind, my hair swirling and flowing behind me; a bright white light emitted my palms into the direction of my enemy, basking the schools auditorium in a pure white light. The pain subsided and I felt an energy I had never felt before. There she stood, with beady red eyes staring me down as if her eyes were able to kill me instantly. Her red hair was a dark crimson red, and was flowing as flames surrounded her. However I wasn't afraid, all I could think about was my friends and the pain that they were caused. I screamed than, a scream that shook my body, with a force and level of intensity I never experienced. Suddenly, I was blinded by the darkness and peace had been restored, except the screams of agony of the wretched lady before me. I felt my body slump to the ground, her words echoing loudly.   
  
"There will be an end of Serenity." 


	3. Eyes of water

Wow, i'm on a roll. I know these are short but it's neccessary that I separate them. Later they will be longer. I promise!!!! REVIIEEEWWWW!!!!! PLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!  
  
-Leann  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
I awoke to a cool sensation upon my forehead. Opening my eyes, I found an unfamiliar face of a girl, obviously a nurse wiping my forehead with a washcloth. Somehow she seemed familar, as if I've seen her before, but I knew that was impossible. Her hair was blue as the ocean with a creamy complection holding two eyes, that held much mystery.  
  
"What happened?" I felt my voice ask without much thought. She watch me for a moment, as if she was observing me.  
  
"You passed out at your graduation." I looked at her questioningly, I had remembered everything. Those eyes were forever engraved in my mind. However I didn't argue.  
  
"Serenity, your guardians are out in the waiting room. Shall I go get them for you." I immediately noted her words of Serenity, and guardians. Deep in thought I realized I hadn't responded and she had chose to leave.  
  
"Stop!" My voice came out with a sound of authority that I didn't mean to possess. She paused, and stood with her back towards me, as in she was conti plating on whether listen or continue "You called me Serenity, my name is Serena." Than it dawned on me. "Your not a nurse are you!" I exclaim accusations on my tongue. She than turned slowly, her nurses outfit disappearing being replace with a gown of a faintest tint of blue. Her hair, once in a short bob cut had extended and seemed to reach her shoulders in soft blue curls. However, I found I wasn't shocked, rather I felt excited as if she was a long lost friend.  
  
"There are many trials ahead, and soon you will have to be awoken. You know what you saw, and you know things are changing. Do not be afraid." Her voice was soft and comforting and held class.  
  
"Who are you"   
  
"My name isn't important, but in due time you will remember, and there will be once more prosperity in your world. You will save the terrans from destruction as you did for lunerians. There will once more be Serenity." Her image seemed to disappear, and I felt myself with more questions than I had found answers, I briefly wonder if I was delusional or if what I just had seen was real.   
  
Shortly later, I was walking down there streets of my hometown of Tokyo after much arguing with my parents of my well being. A new chapter had already begun in my life, and I was taking everything in. Serenity, My world, terrans, lunerians. What did it all mean. I looked up into the moonlight as if it held the answer, but yet it didn't. And I sat basked in the moon rays, thinking about the beautiful lady who appeared before me. I couldn't help but remember the sorrow, the pain she held in her eyes. Those eyes of blue held much mystery and knowledge. I walked to the lake that was before me, cupping my hands, I splash the cool liquid upon my face, the drop of water caressed my face in a sensation that calmed my nerves. Her eyes I remembered now, reminded me of the clear lake that I stood before. 


	4. Tears of Love

Another day, Another chapter of this story. Lalallalal! Review me I love you all  
  
I don't own sailor moon  
  
A few days had passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening, and I was starting to wonder if maybe I was delusional. Today, I found myself walking in the park enjoying the freedom from school, and another beautiful summer day in Tokyo. I knelt and smelt a rose, carefully picking it and breaking the thorns out, weaving the beautiful thing in my hair. I felt tranquility today. I sat along the lakeshore and watched the waves and the children play in the water. I noticed to my left a couple engrossed in one another picnicking. My thoughts seemed to stray to the changes I've noticed in myself lately, my hair had completely turned silver, and my once 5'0 form was now resting at about 5'4.My hair seemed to double in length, now reaching the floor in waves when my hair was out of my hairstyle.  
  
A scream was heard echoing throughout the park knocking me from examining my self image. I tilted my head to the source of the voice , only to be grabbed and held to a tree as a youma's claw ripping into my sun dress and puncturing my skin. Wincing in pain, I wondered if this was the end. But before I could continue that train of thought, a beam of light flew passed by me hitting the enemy, and I was dropped to the ground.   
  
Heaving, I held my arm sides in attempt to ease the pain. I turned my head to thank my savior, and I saw her. Sailor V they called her. She was the hero of Tokyo, with golden blonde hair, pulled back by a red bow, her eyes were covered by a red mask. The youma now much more interested in her, made several failed attempts to grab her. However I watched in horror as she was grabbed and thrown into a wall of a nearby building. A young child of merely 10 screamed for his hero, attempting to run to Sailor V, not realizing what was going on, as I watch the youma kill this young child, I ran to the child and cried. I watched amazed as my tears turned into crystals that formed along the child's wounds, until there were no more. I don't know how long I sat there for shocked. The child had woken up, and was whisked away by his frightened mother. The youma had disappeared.  
  
"Serenity" My head jerked up to the sound of that name, and before me knelt a girl, hair long and golden with eyes of blue.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked somehow once more I'd not receive an answer.  
  
"Soon, he'll come for you. You won't be alone forever, soon you will bask this world with your glorious light, and you will rule beside your king once more." She faded before my eyes than, and I glanced and noticed that the couple were sitting there still, unharmed and untouched it seemed as if it never happened at all. She told me I wouldn't be alone. She told me of my love. I walked home slowly, my wounds now healed, images of a man, whose face I couldn't see. A man I knew I love. 


	5. Passion of Fire

Wow. First off I wanted to thank my two reviewers: DarkTenshi and Neptunegoddess for there kind reviews. Any who here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy. I ask again for reviews as most authors do!!! pleaaaasssseee. Its nice to know that people are reading this, and I check frequently because it makes me feel wonderful that people are enjoying my work. Anyways back to important business. Ha! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Once more I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Before I knew it the day was over. I had spent most of it wondering what was happening, and as I prepared myself for bed I began to wonder, wonder what was to become of me in the next few weeks. Now, thinking beneath what I was told I remember the few attempts on my life, and wondered if I was soul targeting of these attacks. If my classmates, or that little boy were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
I was worried for my friends and family's safety more than my own, and as I closed my eyes to sleep that night, in the pit of my stomach I was scared. Scared that if I fell asleep something was going to happen, but it seemed I couldn't keep my eyes awake any longer as slumber took a hold of me.  
  
Not soon after I had fallen asleep, the beeping of my alarm was ringing. Groaning I laid there a moment tempted to roll over and hit the snooze button before I realized that it had never set an alarm. Jumping from my bed, I ran to my wooden door, only to jerk my hand back from the heat that was upon the metal knob. Cradling my burnt hand, I panicked. My house was on fire and smoke had now begun to rise from underneath the door. I screamed for my family, but no reply was heard. Tears were now escaping my eyes, as I thought the worst of my family. Running to my window I peered out and saw no people standing outside, I tried prying the window ledge open with no such luck. I was trapped. I turned once more to run to my door, only to run into someone. A girl was standing in my room, Her black hair was long, and she had eyes of violet that I had never seen before. Much passion were held in them. She was wearing a flowing gown of the deepest shade of red and she seemed calm, unalarmed at my situation. I grasped her arm and cried into it.  
  
"Please help me! Please" I broke down then, falling to my knees hugging myself.  
  
"Serenity" her voice called to me. My cries subsided and in surprise I looked up. She was looking down and smiling a soft smile that seemed to comfort me. "You don't need me to save you. Concentrate." She place a finger upon my forehead and I closed my eyes. I didn't understand. I wished my family was okay. I wish that no one would hurt. With every wish, I felt warmer. I slightly wondered if the fire was consuming my room with its doom, but I didn't open my eyes. I wanted myself and my family to be alright, I demanded the fire to leave me and my family alone. I felt like I was burning then, and I opened my eyes only to close them once more at the blinding light I saw. I wondered if I was going to die, and I suddenly felt very tired. As the darkness consumed my mind, I heard her speak once more.  
  
"You are the savior, and we will always guide you and protect you when the time comes once more."  
  
Review me pleasssseeee. I'm begging you!!!!!! I wanna know if I should continue posting, because gr! Well I was gonna continue no matter what but GAH come on!!!!! Okay. I'm done whining and begging. Bye for now..REVIEW!!!  
  
-Leann 


	6. Dreams and Milk

Aren't you guys lucky. I have 4 new chapters out for you tonight. Aren't you guys soooooooo happy. Now since you love that. You'll give me lots of reviews.  
  
I do not own sailor moon  
  
I opened one eyelid softly and was surprised to see that I was laying on my bed, and that everything seemed to be fine. Sitting up, I gave a long sigh at the horrid dream I had just had. Lifting my legs to the side of my bed. I rubbed my temples and yawned, and walked to my wooden door, cautiously grabbing the door handle. I climbed down the stairs, the air smelt of pancakes. Entering the kitchen I found my mother cooking, and I suddenly know appreciated the things she did for me. She greeted me, and I gave her a hug before sitting at the table to eat my breakfast.  
  
Grabbing a bowl my hand stung. Looking to see why, I now noticed a faint burn on my hand. Dropping the bowl to the ground I stared at my hand in shock. It had been real, it wasn't a dream. Upon hearing my commotion my mother came overto me seeing me craddling my hand and immediately questioned.  
  
"Serena, honey, what happened to your hand."  
  
"Uh, I must of burnt it yesterday, Cooking." I lied, hopping she'd buy it, for she knew of my horrible abilities as a cook. She nodded and turned to continue what she was doing.  
  
"Serena, dear, can you run to the supermarket and get some milk?" I nodded and left the house, walking to the nearest supermarket. Consumed in my thoughts, I wondered about the events of last night. Before I could react, I was knocked to the ground, and I glanced to the direction of the reckless driver speeding away not slowing down after nearly hitting me. I looked to my savior and, there stood a girl. Her eyes were chestnut that seemed to hide secrets her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail at the nape of her neck..   
  
"You-You saved my life. Thank you so much. Who are you?" I asked standing and helping her up as well." She stood for a moment and I slightly wondered if she had heard me.   
  
"You need to be careful, the answers will come to you and you don't need to think that hard or them." She replied, ignoring my question. I stared at her confused. What answers? I remembered my mother in need for milk, and I bid a farewell to the stranger before walking passed her and continuing down the street with caution.  
  
"Serenity, be careful. The answer to your question is yes. You are specifically being attacked, and you must be careful. In time the answers will come to you. Until then do not be afraid." I turned around shocked, that she was yet another clue to the mystery of my life, but she had already vanished. Shaking my head I continued my way, finally having one answer to the many questions I had.  
  
Review me if you want more chapters tomorrow  
  
Leann 


	7. Earth Cries

Wooooooooohooooooo, finally my favorite character is in the plot!! How exciting.   
  
Once again I add. I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
I started my way home, ducking through an alley to save myself time for I was already late. Shoving my hands in my pocket I nervously walked through the deserted alleyway cautious of my surroundings. Footsteps were heard behind me, and I felt my body halt, and I turn to see who had been following me. There stood a tall handsome man. A man who had looks that every young girl dreams of. Tall, dark and handsome.   
  
I could only stare, my body frozen to the spot I stood, and I was well aware of my heart as it thumped against my chest like a ticking bomb about to explode. This man who stood before me, gave me so many different emotions with every few moments. My heart, told me to run into his arms and never let go, but something held me back. His blue eyes, reflected centuries of knowledge, a intensity of love and warmth as he stared down at my small form. Time seemed to stop as he took a step towards. I stepped back overwhelmed by with his small step the temperature seemed to rise at our close proximity. His eyes held mine in question.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
That word that I had been accustomed in hearing lately, and I suddenly realized that he was linked with every question I had. His deep voice still penetrated my ears as if my body was being wrapped In silk. Again he spoke to me. "Serenity, I've found you, finally, my love." His voice sounded choked, thick with emotion. He held a warm smile, yet tears fell from his navy blue eyes. Part of me wanted to hold him and kiss those tears away, but yet my sense came to me. I felt my feet betray my heart as I stepped farther from this man, the air instantly becoming colder with each step. His smile faded with each step, a face of confusion was now clearly shown.  
  
"Serenity, I've searched for you, for over thousands of years." I than took in the rest of his attire and I noticed his armor. The sky seemed to get darker as I stepped away from him. It seemed like the emotions of this man was controlling the earths weather. Everything in myself told me not to be afraid, but somehow I was,. I remember the last time I had been alone with anyone, and the torture it put on my soul. Next thing I knew, I had fled, running away as my heart screamed to go back. Tears were falling freely down my face now, and I could hear thunder brewing overhead and his screams for me as I ran. As I ran away from my destiny, my mind screamed.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	8. An Angel Appears

after this chapter guess what. longer chapters!!!!! Arent you excited!!! I sure am!!   
  
Happy Thanksgiving by the way  
  
-Leann  
  
(Review Me!)  
  
I do not own sailor moon  
  
My body was numb as I continued to run until I couldn't run any longer. I slowed, and looked up at the stars that stood out between the dark grey clouds. They twinkled unharmed in the sky. A fallen star made its way across the sky, behind the full moon that seemed to shine through the clouds. My wish was caught on air as I stared at the moon. A new light came over me, and I suddenly felt a connection, a memory perhaps, of an angel or siren burning an image on my mind. The past two weeks played over in my mind like a movie, and I knew they were connected. The connection of serenity.  
  
I felt peaceful at the moment, still confused, but all that I seemed to be running from vanished, and I suddenly didn't want to run any longer, I wanted to learn. I wanted to learn of destiny, I wanted to learn of Serenity.  
  
"Serenity." I whispered as the wind carried it. I knelt among the ground, my eyes never straying the moons glory.  
  
"Serenity.." A voice answered as if it was an echo, I turned my head to the sound and there she stood, the angel. I opened my mouth to speak but I found no words could be spoken and I could only repeat in my thoughts. "Serenity" A soft smile came upon her face as she seemed to hear my thoughts. "Serenity, my dear, for you are my daughter, our savior, the light." my heart leapt, swept away with her words.  
  
"Mother?" I felt a weight rest upon my hands and her head nodded towards my hand. I gased down and opened my pam and there laid a locket. "It's beautiful. It's-"  
  
"Endymions-. I have given it to you so he could find you, but I guess I didn't even need to, for he has found you. Much has forgotten my daughter, to much of your memory has faded over time. I'm afraid for Endymion."  
  
"Endymion" The name seemed to linger on my tongue as if I had said it over a thousand times. I fingered the locket in my hands, momentarily forgetting of my mother. Realization came over me and I looked up to find I had once more was alone.  
  
REVIEW ME!!!!!!! 


	9. Lockets and history repeats

Sorry bout that little delay. Weekends are really bad for updating cuz I'm usually busy. So anyways I hope everyoner had a good Turkey day heres a new chapter.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
I continued my way home, the milk journey far from my mind. I re-entered my home ready to be lectured on my whereabouts and the milk, but was surprised to an empty house. Plopping down on the black sofa in my living room, my body ached.   
  
I jumped at the sound of thunder that roared outside and I retrieved the locket that was in my pocket. The locket was gold, with a design of a crescent moon on the front.. I opened the locket and a faint glow omitted the locket, basking me in a dim light. A soft melody played, and I had to close my eyes for a moment to listen to the haunting familiar tone it played settling me in a blissful slumber.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself no longer in my living room but standing before an enchanting palace made of marble. Drawn to it, I entered the large oak palace doors, to be welcomed by a warm, friendly aura. Paintings were lined along the walls, and I soon found myself starring at replica of myself. the in scripture read: Serenity II. Turning I continued my journey down the spacious halls.  
  
"Serenity! Serenity!" I turned to see what commotion had occurred and I looked into the eyes of the young women that was at the hospital. Her uniform looked of Sailor V's and I found myself not concentrating on her words as I was pulled to a large room. Inside I found many familiar faces. The girl from the street, Sailor V, the girl from the fire. They were all there, along with my mother, the angel.   
  
I suddenly felt a presence next to myself and I felt warm. Turning my head, I made eye contact with the strikingly handsome young man of last night,.  
  
"Queen Serenity! My men and I will have arrived to fight for your kingdom, but I don't know how long we can hold them off for. Queen Beryl's army is much stronger than we have expected. Your highness we must get the light away from here." Although I didn't understand what they were talking about, I knew it was about me. A warm sensation suddenly filled my body, and I looked to find the source was indeed the young mans hand holding mine in a gentle grasp.   
  
"Endymion.." What did I just say? Did I just say something? I was asking myself a million questions by this time, but his hand on mine felt so right.. My chin was lifted to his gaze and I felt as if I was a young girl.  
  
"My darling, Serena. I love you with all my heart and some day I will come find you, and we'll be together once more." His lips lowered to mine, and instead of pulling away I felt my eyes close and his lips brushing mine. Fireworks exploded in my head, and my legs felt like butter.   
  
"Endymion, please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please I love you." Where these words were coming from I didn't know. It felt as if I was watching a movie however I was in it. Tears we're falling down my cheeks and I felt his hand caress them away."  
  
"Don't forget me, my love." I closed my eyes once more and felt the sensation of his lips brushing against mine softly, so soft I could barely feel anything. Suddenly it was gone. Opening my eyes, I found that I was once more in the living room, and the song had melody had stopped playing.  
  
I brushed my fingers on my lips, still warm from his lips, and I could hear his whisper in my ears. " Endymion..." I muttered, my heart fluttering at the mention of his name. "Prince Endymion." And after that I knew, I knew I loved him with everything I was.  
  
I reopened the locket hoping the music would start once more. And it did, closing my eyes, I wished to see Endymion. However, when I opened my eyes, I was disappointed to find I was still in my own home. Sighing in defeat, I closed the locket.  
  
"Serena." Alarm, I turned my head to the voice and found that he was next to me."Serenity, you don't need to wish to see me, I am in your heart and I will always be with you."   
  
" I don't really understand all of this, Endymion." He smiled then, and I felt as if I had forgotten to talk. He was so handsome.  
  
"My dear Serenity, your still so beautiful. You know you look a lot like your mother, Serena." My heart seemed to be filled with a pride that I didn't understand, but was there.   
  
"You left me."  
  
"I left you to protect you Serena, but I am here now that is all that matters."  
  
"You call me Serena, but yet everyone else calls me Serenity." I question, slightly curious why this mane was calling me my name I had thought had been mine for almost 18 years.  
  
"My darling, you have forgotten me, you have forgotten our love." Quilt washed over me as I saw a mask of hurt adore his face. "Maybe this will help." His lips were on mine then, and this time I found myself reacting. Wrapping my arm around his neck I pulled him closer. His tongue begged for entrance and I allowed. Images flashed before my mind. Images of myself in a white dress, looking into his eyes as he stood like prince charming in a simple black tux, a red rose in his pocket. The scent of roses enthraled my senses and I found myself wanting more. An Image of us kissing in a garden, surrounded by red roses. My head suddenly was hurting and I pulled away abruptly, holding my head in my hands.   
  
"Serenity, let them through. You must remember." I opened my eyes and stood, running to the mirror. I stood there as I saw a crescent moon glowing upon my forehead. Suddenly an image flashed before my senses.  
  
I found myself in woods, and I could hear a voice screaming in the distance. I ran to the voice only to stop myself as I stared at the familiar scene before me. There stood my ex, on top of myself a few years prior. I watched as he grabbed me, and myself crying. However then it happened. My former self suddenly was standing before the man, and he was lying on the ground whimpering. I saw myself levitating upon the man, holding light over my head, before throwing it at the young man of my ex. He was basked in light, his screams echoing throughout the park. I saw myself fall to the ground unconscious, and I suddenly started to run towards myself only to feel myself falling into darkness.  
  
I suddenly found myself starring at my reflection once more, before the crescent moon disappeared. Touching my forehead in amazement, I turned to Endymion.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Serena, you are the light. You have a pure heart. You are the one who will save Earth from evil. You have been destined to be Earth's savior."  
  
"But why Earth. I don't understand."  
  
"Because you love Earth." I felt with his answer that he meant something else entirely, but didn't make anything of it. There was something about the man that stood before me.  
  
"Endymion, why is this happening now? Why not 4 years ago?"  
  
"Upon your 18th birthday, you were destined to be married, and claim your powers, and become Queen. Queen of the Moon kingdom as well as earth."  
  
"Married!?" I shrieked. "To whom!?"  
  
"Serenity, you were destined to marry the prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, myself."  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


End file.
